


Reach out to change my dread

by Baconsky



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconsky/pseuds/Baconsky
Summary: I decided to write a persona crossover fic with no plan and this is what happened so enjoy the ride
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Tatsumi Kanji & Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. It came from mementos

One day while exploring mementos the phantom thieves got lost and ended up finding out that they’re not alone 

In mementos

The group runs through mementos after getting ambushed by a group of shadows The team runs from the reaper who is no on there tail with no safe room in sight the team stumbles threw a doorway only to fall out of the sky into a strange yellow world 

Urge I think I broke my other leg this time  
Skull winces as he stands up

The thieves survey the area they notice scaffolding and a couple TVs on the corner of the yellow platform they landed on

Well this is an interesting area says fox gazing at what looked like chalk outlines of bodies on the ground 

That doesn’t seem like a good sign said panther as she and the others examined the markings on the floor 

Hey! who are you yells a voice from behind them

Joker turns around to see a highschool student with grey hair and glasses holding a katana pointing at them there seemed to be more people behind him but the group couldn't tell through the fog 

We should be asking that same question to you replies crow 

Both groups tense up preparing for battle waiting for the other to make a move 

Then from above appears the reaper the phantom thieves quickly spring back and into attack position 

Both the phantom thieves and the other group summon their personas and charge the reaper 

Thanks to the large number of people and personas attacking it the reaper is quickly disposed of 

So you can use personas as well said the grey haired boy

As can you said crow

I'm sorry for misunderstanding you at first but we rarely see others here let alone such a large group replied the grey haired boy

Yeah this is also the first time we’ve seen other persona users as well said a girl in a green jacket

If i may ask who are all you asked queen queen

Oh sorry i’m yu said the grey haired boy

No im me yelled skull 

No my name is yu said yu

Oh stated skull well call me skull

Is that a code name asked noir 

No that's just my name replied yu

So you guys don't use code names asked mona

Nope replied a boy with headphones around his neck also im youske 

Wait your not at all shocked by the monster cat thing said skull a little shocked

Why would i be we have a talking bear who grew a human inside him said a punk with a skull on his shirt my names kanji by the way

Oh ya introductions im ryuji said skull

Our group will go first i’m chie said the girl in the green jacket 

Hey there my name is teddie its beary good to meet you said a boy in a frilly shirt

My name is yukiko said the girl with long black hair

I’m naoto said the blue haired girl with a hat on 

Oh your the detective prince said crow surprised

Thats right responded naoto 

Well i’m 

WAIT interrupted navi your rissete 

Said girl now blushing slightly responded yeah but you can just call me rise 

Oh well uh my names Futaba responded navi 

Hello there im haru stated noir 

My name is morgana said mona

My name is makoto its a pleasure said queen

Yusuke said fox

Hello im ann said panther

The names akira added joker

Hello i'm akechi said crow

Hey do any of you know how to get out of here said akira 

Well we usually just jump threw the tvs there said chie pointing to a stack of old crt tvs stacked on top of eachother 

Well i guess we'll be off then said ryuji as the groups went there separate ways 

As the thieves stepped out of the tvs they ended up in akira’s room a bit confused but they just shrugged it off 

Well i guess this is goodbye for now said ann as they all got ready to home for the night only to find it pouring rain and being the great planners that they all forgot their umbrellas 

Welp guess we gotta book it said ryuji preparing to bolt out the door but then sojiro who hadn’t left either stopped him 

Why don’t you all just spend the night here the storm doesn't look like it's going to let up and the subway has already stopped for today said sojiro i’ll grab some things from the house so you’re not sleeping on the floor

I’ll help said futaba exited 

So futaba and sojiro used his umbrella to quickly head home and grab some things for the night

Well if we’re going to stay here for the night you need to tell your family so they don’t worry said makoto so everyone got out their phones to call home 

I’ll make some curry seeing as we missed dinner already said akira heading to the stove 

After a little bit sojiro and futaba showed back up with blankets and a few sleeping bags just as the curry was ready 

I’ll be heading out now so don’t try anything and please don’t wreck the place said sojiro as he left 

Don’t worry i’ll keep them in line said makoto before he was fully out the door

Everyone got a plate of curry and started eating 

well that was strange said akechi

What was asked morgana 

The other persona users responded akechi

Yes now that you mention it it’s strange knowing there’s more of us out there replies yusuke 

Hey you seemed to know one of them already said futaba 

Yes one of them was another detective naoto the detective prince I even met her once before when working in a different case about a year ago explains akechi 

After they finish eating they begin to head upstairs 

You all go on ahead I still have some work to catch up on said akechi to akira the last one heading up

Kay don’t be too long or else there wouldn’t be any blankets left says akira on his way up as akechi pulls out a laptop from his briefcase 

When akira reaches the top everyone starts to set up their sleeping arrangements 

I call this one exclaims futaba plopping down on the couch 

Hey I wanted that yells ryuji

Ya snooze ya loose sneers futaba 

Well I now I can’t snooze says ryuji

Stop fighting or else this is going to be a long night say makoto with a sigh

Y-yes ma’am says ryuji nervously reacting to makoto's tone 

The rest of them got situated with ease

Akira decided to sleep on the floor next to the couch futaba was on and yusuke took the bed ryuji and Ann decided to sleep next to each other in the middle of the room and makoto set up camp next to the workbench morgana slept on the shelf with a pillow and haru set up next to the steps 

Hey akira ya want to play some street fighter asked ryuji 

Sure responded akira who turned on the tv and old game system he bought and they started playing

Haru and yusuke started talking about an art piece haru has at her house and Ann was watching the game 

Hey makoto you want to go a round after them asked futaba 

No I’m quite fine with not being beaten to a pulp by you said makoto

Fair responded futaba 

Yes cheered ryuji pumping his fist in the air as akira hung his head 

My turn said futaba grabbing the controller from akira hand and starting a new round

Let’s go said ryuji

Be ready to taste defeat exclaimed futaba

And the battle begun... then ended after like 10 seconds due to futaba’s power at video games

Aww come on no cheating said ryuji

That wasn’t cheating said futaba

Please no fighting said makoto tiredly

Aww come on that’s the fun part said ryuji

The fun part of fighting games is fighting about them asked Ann

That is rather odd stated yusuke who was apparently paying attention 

What is asked ryuji leaning back looking over his shoulder 

It appears that my phone has gone missing replied yusuke

Welp better start searching said akira so everyone got up to look around 

Makoto and haru went downstairs and got akechi to help them search down there while the rest searched upstairs 

Why don't you track it’s location futaba you can do that right said ryuji

Ohh I’ll try said futaba she grabbed her laptop from the shelf she put it on earlier and got to work 

It’s not there said futaba 

Not where asked Ann 

I can’t seem to locate it responded futaba 

Let’s try calling it suggested Ann 

Ok I’ll do it said akira pulling out his phone 

I don’t here it is it not here said ryuji looking around 

Maybe it’s dea… akira said before cutting himself off

Uhh dude what’s up asked ryuji

Someone just picked up and then hung up again said akira 

Who could it be wondered Ann 

Then there was a text to the group chat 

Inari:did someone lose this phone  
Joker: uhh yeah who dis  
Inari:it’s Yu  
Lady Ann: the other persona user?  
Inari:yeah  
Inari:just found this on the ground where we fought the reaper  
Pancakes:what’s going on here?  
Navi:scroll up homie  
Pancakes:oh I see  
Ms.prez:umm is it possible for you to return it?  
Inari:yeah just a sec I’ll add my number to this phone so you can contact me then send it thru  
Vulgar boi:send it thru where?

After no response the team look around until they heard Ann shriek in terror they all looked to where she was pointing to see an arm sticking out of the tv with yusuke phone it put it down on the table and disappeared 

Sensei was added to the chat

Vulgar boi:uhh dude what in the fricfrack was that  
Sensei:that was my arm  
Joker:so can you come out of my tv at any time?  
Sensei:no you can only leave from where you entered the only reason I was able to reach your tv was because I had the phone  
Beauty thief:what just happened to yu’s arm  
Inari:he stuck his arm out of akira’s tv and dropped off my phone  
Beaty thief:ohh k????  
Pancakes:interesting i wonder how that works  
Sensei: well I can talk more about some other time but for now I must take my leave

Sensei has left the chat

Well that was weird said ryuji

Alright it’s getting late we should probably go to bed now said makoto heading up the stairs with haru behind her

What about akechi where is he gonna sleep asked Ann 

He said he will probably need to work till morning since he couldn’t work today while being a thief and if he does go to bed he will just sleep downstairs replies makoto

Ok well then guess we should get ready said akira

I’m going to change into my gym close to sleep so get out and no peeking said Ann pointing at yusuke 

Why are you singling me out asked yusuke

She’s not she just knows you said ryuji smugly as he walked down the steps akira just behind him 

When the four of them got down stairs morgana jumped up on one of the bar stools hey akira you should probably clean those dishes before boss gets back

Fine mom said akira in a sarcastic tone heading over to the sink

Hey akechi what exactly are you doing here asked ruji

Well i’m reviewing information on a case replied akechi

Whats it about asked ryuji

I’m not legally allowed to disclose that information replied akechi

Well your not legally allowed to be phantom thief according to yourself so checkmate said ryuji triumphantly 

Thats fair but i can only tell you th basic details that being im going thru files about the mental shutdowns replied akech

If you already know the cause being the man in the black mask using the meta-verse then why go back thru those files said yusuke who was now sitting beside morgana 

Well its quite simple now i know the real cause i am going thru the data to find any correlation with who the targets are and their connections to other people said akechi

Uuhhhgggg this stuff is way too complicated for me said ryuji while he started stretching 

Just leave akechi alone already said morgana in an exasperated voice

fine i was trying to make small talk said ryuji

Alright said akira i think i'm done here 

Finally lets head back up said ryuji 

Is that a wise decision said yusuke

Right the girls said ryuji

You guys done up there yelled akira 

Yeah we’ve been done yelled ann back

You could of told us that said ryuji 

The group minus akechi headed back upstairs

The girls other than futaba who basically wore the same clothes everyday had changed into their gym tracksuits which where a bit more comfy than their normal clothes 

You know it's pretty late we should get to bed now we still have school tomorrow said makoto

Fiiinnee said ryuji plopping down next to ann for the night as everyone else got ready for bed 

As everyone settles down for the night and the lights go out the phantom thieves drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is my first fic so hope you like it I’m going to try and update when I can but I don’t have any real schedule so bear with it but the next chapter should be out pretty soon


	2. Velvet gathering

This is very unexpected said a mysterious voice echoing inside akiras head  
Akira then opens his eyes to find himself in the velvet room except there was a distinct difference in it this time as akira was standing there in his thief suit instead of a prison uniform while looking around he found that he was on what seemed like the side of the road surrounded by blue fog on every side he then noticed a girl with a blue hat and short black hair they locked eyes and stared at each other for a moment before she spoke again 

The master should be here soon so don't worry said the girl in the hat 

Do you know where we are? asked akira 

We are currently in a world that exists in between mind and matter where the master can communicate with those who have the potential. Responded the girl in the same monotone voice as before.

I guessed that but where in this blue world are we? Asked akira still confused before anyone could say anything a limo pulled up and stopped both akira and the girl got in they were greeted by a bubbly girl in a blue dress 

Hello there nice to finally get to meet another one i'm elizabeth and i see you already met marie said the girl in the dress 

Nice to meet you i guess said akira as he sat down he noticed the limo had quite a few people in it yet it seemed to stretch to let everyone fit among the passengers he recognized that justine and caroline where there along with igor and yu other than them there was a man and a woman in blue suits and another student there with blue hair accompanied by a girl in a similar uniform with red hair 

Hello and welcome to the velvet room said igor

Igor what has happened to your voice asked akira as igor had a much higher pitched voice than usual 

That is one of the matters I am here to discuss today said igor 

akira had a puzzled look on his face 

I here in this velvet room oversee multiple of those with the power of the wildcard but until Yu brought it to my attention I was unaware of you or the others existence said igor 

If that's the case then who was with the twins and who the other one asked akira

There seems to be an imposter who took my place as well as erased the twins memories as they used to be one being not two said igor 

What is the meaning of this said justine angrily 

You mean to tell us we have been serving an imposter this whole time said caroline 

Yes it seems that is the case but there is nothing we can do about the past now and as for the other there is another one in your party with the power of the wildcard that being the one known as goro akechi said igor 

So that means he was hiding something all along said akira 

I have seen what the future may hold but i will say there is still a way to change this if we confront him now together said Igor 

Alright what do you need me to do asked akira 

We need you to let us into your velvet room so that we can face this foe said Elizabeth 

This is a job for us residents of the velvet room said the other woman in blue 

I don't think you were introduced to these two said igor their names are margret and theo 

Hello said akira politely

These hours of rest are coming to a close so now return to your world gather your friends and enter the velvet room they will be granted access this one time said igor 

Alright said akira and he was echoed by the other students in the room as he felt his conciseness leave the velvet room 

Tomorrow they must prepare for a battle they won't soon forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more serious than the last but it and the next chapter are probably going to be the only real serious chapters for a while 
> 
> I’m also going to attempt to update this story at least once a week but sometimes I might get more than that and more often than not it will probably be less than that
> 
> Lastly sorry about this chapter being so short but I don’t know how the first chapter got so long in the first place compared to this one


	3. Velvet confrontation

Akira woke up to a pillow in the face from futaba who was the only one up as it was still like 5 in the morning 

What was that for asked akira slightly sarcastically 

I can't sleep and im bored said futaba 

your sleep schedule is so out of whack you know that said akira as he got off the couch, yusuke had fallen off and rolled under the bed and ryuji ended up on top of his blankets 

The two of them headed downstairs to find akechi had fallen asleep on top of his laptop and curiously someone had put a blanket over him but akira just shrugged off as it didn't really matter 

Hey want any coffee asked akira 

Nah i'm good said futaba 

alright suit yourself said akira as he started making a cup for himself 

You know it was really strange meeting another group in the meta-verse said futaba as she sat down on one of the stools 

Just then akira froze remembering the encounter in the velvet room last night 

Hey earth to akira said futaba you lagging or something?

Akira snapped back to reality 

You know how i told you guys that there was a strange place i go to fuse my personas and what not said akira

Thats off topic but yeah responded futaba 

Well i found out the person there who was telling me what to do was actually an imposter and I need to now confront him as he very well could be the one who twisted fate to put me in a situation like this in the first place said akira 

Futaba was staring at akira with a shocked expression just as the door opened as sojiro walked into leblace 

Oh so you two are already up said sojiro 

Yeah futaba was bored so she threw a pillow at my face said akira

Ahh well i take it that the others aren't up yet said sojiro spotting the sleeping akechi 

Yeah i'll go get them up so they don't miss school said akira 

No need said sojiro the school was already called off as their power went out and they weren't able to get it back up yet so they just called off school 

Yay we get to hang out all day said futaba 

Well we don't get too many people coming threw in the morning so you can let them sleep in said sojiro

Kay we'll make sure to stay out of your way said akira 

The three of them chatted for a while and makoto ann and morgana got up and came downstairs and then the door opened again this time it was sae who came through the door she seemed surprised to see makoto there 

Hello there what brings you here said sojiro do you want some coffee

Yes i would said sae and also when did you get here she said to makoto

Ohh i sent you a text saying i was caught up in the storm so I stayed the night here responded makoto 

Oh sorry I haven't gotten home and my phone was dead said sae also is that akechi over there said sae noticing the boy asleep

Well yeah he fell asleep while working said akira 

I see said sae just then akechi started to stir and he then sat up a little dazed he was then snapped awake when he saw sae 

Umm good morning said akechi slightly shocked to see sae 

Hello seems you were here as well said sae 

Yes and sorry I couldn't get those files to you yet i fell asleep said akechi

After the conversation was over sae and akechi left to go to work and by that time everyone was awake and they all headed upstairs.

Akira explained what he was told when in the velvet room and how they need to be ready for a fight to come 

Well it seems like it's about time for a smack down said ryuji getting pumped 

Alright we should be ready for this said akira as they all got ready to go and the group pulls out their phones to go to the meta-verse 

That's not necessary said a voice from behind them they all turned around to see who said it 

Marie!? Said akira surprised 

Wait you know her said futaba 

I met her last night while in the velvet room said akira

Marie then summoned forth a door that akira recognized it was the door to the velvet room although he knew the others had never seen it before 

Wait what about akechi said makoto sounding slightly worried 

Something tells me we’ll see him soon enough said akira and they all then headed into the velvet room 

Once in the velvet room they saw the investigation team there as well as another group and multiple people there dressed in blue all of them where already in a battle against shadows that where summoned forth by the imposter igor as well as akechi defending him 

What are you doing attacking the one who supported you said akechi why are you serving that imposter 

We aren't said the girl with orange hair your the one serving the imposter 

It was then the battle continued until the combined power of all the persona users was able to defeat the imposter 

Joker then confronted crow 

Why why did you do this why did you drive off the one who granted you the power to finally change your fate pleaded crow 

I found out that he could very well be the one who forced this fate onto us in the first place said joker he was the cause of all the pain in our lives for this past year 

Crow just sat there defeated it was over or so they thought 

Over the next few months they found what the did changed very little 

Months later 

I see you wish to know what could have been if you were to never have met the other wild cards said igor 

That's right said akira 

To tell the truth the only thing that changed for you was you started the fight of light and dark in akechi sooner if you had not done so he would have never joined you and changed his fate 

I see said akira so it never really did change our fate 

That's not completely the case said igor you have now made even more bonds with those you met because of the situation you encountered

Alright said akira as he prepared to leave

I'll tell you one thing the bonds you made here will not leave you for the years to come 

Thankyou for everything said akira as he went the velvet room he then gave a thumbs up before he stepped threw the door

Akira was jostled awake and found himself in the car on his way home he smiled knowing this wasn't the last he would see his friends


	4. Update

I have decided to abandon this story for now I had some plans for it but I honestly don’t think they where really plans and more just some random ideas I had 

I might revisit this story in the future but that is still unlikely however I did decide to make 2 more persona fics that are now in the works 

The first will be a continuation of p5 taking place in Akira’s home town after the events of the original game and will have a few familiar faces from p4 show up   
It will also have a few original characters in it 

The second is more of a rough idea I’ve been working on and probably won’t come out until after p5r comes out as I want to possibly incorporate Kasumi into it 

I also might update this story with one off chapters from my other fic I’m writing but that depends on where the story goes. Also the first chapter of that should be out Soon but I plan on atleast getting a story outline before going any farther than that for now

These are the current plans I have so hope that you’ll read them when they come out

Until then stay frosty and burn that bread


End file.
